Professional and amateur athletes, as well as outdoor enthusiasts, often find it advantageous to wear shoes or other footwear that includes a cleated sole. Examples of such footwear might include baseball shoes, soccer shoes, football shoes, hiking shoes, golf shoes, or track & field spikes. Cleats can prevent numerous leg and foot injuries by reducing slippage and providing for better foot traction on a variety of surfaces.
Cleats come in a variety of different shapes, sizes and styles. A cleat might take the form of a spike, a stud, a blade, or any other similar protrusion located on the underside of the footwear. In addition, a cleat might have different dimensions depending on the activity and the surface on which it will be used. For example, a cleat used on a hard surface, such as a track, may have a lower profile or height than a cleat used on grass or dirt. Moreover, cleats might be removable or permanently attached to the outsole of the shoe or other footwear.
In order to improve the performance of cleats and cleated footwear, it is often desirable to have a lightweight cleat that is securely fixed to the underside of the footwear, and is designed in such a way as to provide maximum traction and durability.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.